PP Expenditures (Dead and Inactive Gods)
This page will be a holding cell for the original PP Expenditures page, so that it's cleaner and easier to find the relevant info. Sisters of Time (Deceased): October 23rd 3 PP Create Artifact - The Eternal Clock - This vast spherical mass of roiling bands of light can control and manipulate time anywhere in existence. 1 PP Mold Land (Superior) The Spheres of Stone - A massive planetoid orbits around one of the Orbs of Flame. 1 PP Mold Land (Superior) The Spheres of Stone - A massive planetoid orbits around one of the Orbs of Flame. 1 PP Mold Land (Superior) The Spheres of Stone - A massive planetoid orbits around one of the Orbs of Flame. 1 PP Nourish Land (Lesser) Void Algae 1 PP Nourish Land (Lesser) Void Algae 1 PP Nourish Land (Lesser) Forests of Pasha - A forest of strange green plants begins to spread across the surface of one of the spheres. 1 PP Nourish Land (Lesser) Forests of Pasha 2 PP Create Plane (Lesser): The Knot: This vast twist in space is unfathomably deep and wide, and expands ever outwards all the time. Only the work of the Time-Weavers control its inevitable consumption of reality. 2 PP Spawn Beast (Superior): The Time-Weavers: These massive arachnids work tirelessly to seal the vast maw that is the Knot. 1 PP Given to 3 PP Claim Domain (Greater) 1 PP Given to 4 PP Create Plane (Greater) World on the River - This is a place where everything goes when they die. They become childlike as they wait to move on. (2 PP is taken from the Voice Without Sound) 3 PP: Create Exarch: The Sandman 1 PP Modify Beasts (Greater) Make Waste Demons out of Blood Demons. 2 PP Create Plane (Lesser) The Lightfell 1 PP Modify Artifact (Lesser) The Secrets in the Stars are Illuminated for all to see. 1 PP Create Artifact (Lesser) The words listed above appear in the stars. 2 PP Claim Domain (Moderate) Truth - Given to the Silent One Total Spent: 33 Lizt: October 26th Claim Domain (1 PP): Fear Claim Domain (1 PP): Love Create Plane 4 PP: The Chaos Engine. Within the chambers of this rhythmless heart lies pure chance. If it is unlikely, it can happen within the confines of this plane. The Chaos Engine provides an element of random to the multiverse, and feeds off of each unfettered chain of circumstance, The Plane of Unfate Mold Superior (1 PP): Giving the Domain of love to Brinn Spawn Creature (Superior) 2 PP: Sticky World Mold Land(Greater): Space Junk ( 2 PP) Total Spent: 11 Avalokama: November 10th 3 pp- claim domain(greater) Ki 3 pp- Create greater artifact: Sigil of The Star Total Spent: 6 Kouru: November 1st 1 PP: Claim Lesser Domain: Insight 3 PP : Create Artifact Greater: The Oculus Verumi -1 given to Lohak -1 PP that is offered to The Silent One 4 PP for Create Plane (Greater) - The Astral Sea . A vast etheral sea that resides close to Reality but slightly away from it. Fashioned for all Gods to be able to make a realm of their own on it's waters so that Reality itself might be shaped for it's true purpose instead of being the playground of the Gods, that is what this Plane was for. 1 PP transfered to Hrinori thru the question. Total Spent: 11 Bel: November 15th (Deceased) 2 PP given to Lohak 2 PP Create Artifact (Lesser) The Black Tooth - This tiny baby tooth sits in Bel's stomach, and holds the Shadowfell within its bounds. 2 PP Create Artifact (Lesser) The White Tooth - This tiny tooth also sits in Bel's stomach, but this one holds the Lightfell. 2 PP Create Plane (Lesser) The Clockworks - This mechanical clock is the same size as the Eternal Clock, and incorporates it into its form. 2 PP Shape Populace (Greater) Pit Fiend 2 PP Shape Populace (Greater) Legion Devils 2 PP Shape Populace (Greater) War Devils 1 PP Claim Domain (Lesser) Beauty 1 PP Claim Domain (Lesser) Fey 2 PP Shape Populace (Greater) Noble Eladrin 2 PP De-Create Artifact (Moderate) The Past-Viewer 1 PP Claim Domain (Lesser) Insects 1 PP Nourish Populace (Lesser) Pit Fiends join the Eternal Consortium (subject to name change) 1 PP Nourish Populace (Lesser) Malebranches join the Eternal Consortium (subject to name change) 1 PP Nourish Populace (Lesser) Legion Devils join the Eternal Consortium (subject to name change) 1 PP Given to the Silent One for his God-Weapon 3 PP Ascend Exarch: Arabelle, Queen of the Fairies. (Provides Guide PP) 1 PP Modify Populace (Greater) Transform some Eladrin into Sprites. 4 PP Spawn Beast (Superior): The Immortal Flame. This semi-sentient flame's only purpose is to ravage the surface of Verda. 3 PP De-Nourish Land (Lesserx3): Verda is consumed by the Immortal Flame. 2 PP Claim Domain (Moderate) RebirthTotal Spent: 47 Sorstal October 24th 1 PP to Claim Domain: Endurance 2 PP: Create Artifact (Greater): The Beacon 2 PP: Spawn Beast (Superior): Agon, the Serpent of Stone 4 PP: Mold Land (Lesser): Mt. Sonnarian - Bordering the forest, the mountain is a tribute to the uniqueness of the green sphere. Its height has not yet been gauged, but truly it is a sight to behold. It stands overlooking the trees and waters, a great fang which stands firm. 1 PP Transferred to Lohak 2 PP: Create Plane (Lesser): Kurshek, Demiplane of Stone''' ''' 1 PP Contributed to: Ascend God - "Balance" 2 PP: Claim Domain: Nature Total Spent: 15 Khitis: November 3rd 3 PP Expended - Spawn Beast (Moderate): Purification Moths. 2 PP Expended - Claim Domain (Moderate): Protection 1 PP Expended - Nourish Lands: The area devastated by Raithon has now become a Savannah of sorts 2 PP Spent - Mold Land (Greater): Khitis has connected all of the major asteroids of the destroyed sphere with Bridge Stalks. It is also now referred to as the Isles of Wonder. 1 PP donated to Grawlf 1 PP - Nourish Land: (Khitis causes forests to grow on 4 of the isles.) 2 PP Expended - Spawn Beast (Greater): Horned Drakes 2 PP Expended - Spawn Beast (Greater): Fang Drakes 1 PP Expended - Nourish Land: There are now 5 large savannah islands in the Isles of Wonder. 1 PP Expended - Nourish Land: 4 of the more mountainous islands have shrubs, grasses, and trees growing on them. 2 PP - Modify Artifact (Chord Amulets): Khitis has duplicated his Chord Amulet and given the copy to Eshcal. 2 PP Expended - Create Artifact: Khitis has created Verdent, a powerful Bastard Sword 2 PP Spent - Shape Populace (Greater): Orium Dragons. 1 PP Spent - Claim Domain (Lesser): Orium Dragons. 1 PP Spent - Spawn Creatures (Lesser): Various grassland herbavores. 1 PP - Nourish Land: creates the Swampy Islands on the Isles of Wonder. 2 PP - Spawn Moderate: creates several swamp creatures. Total Spent: 27 Hulzeddim: November 19th 1 PP for portal from the chaos to Yrie. 1 PP for the portal from the Chaos to Yrie's moon. 3 PP: Create Artifact: The Key of Space (provides 1 create PP a week.) 2 PP: Claim Moderate Domain: Freedom Total Spent: 7